Spectacular Spiderman
by ultimatefan74
Summary: This is a story about spiderman but its not peter ybody can wear the mask. Follow kevin as he battles villians from the spiderman universe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own spiderman. I only own any characters I made up

CHAPTER 1:JUST A NORMAL DAY

The scene starts with a spider in a web and a city in the background. It zooms in on the city to a few rooftops. This city was Buffalo, New york. A black kid wearing a black jacket , a black shirt, white pants, and black converse shoes. Kevin has brown eyes and black hair. On the jacket and shirt is a white spider emblem. So did the pants, But it was black. He also has a black mask on his face to conceal his identity. His name is Spiderman. He then jumped off the building and yelled "woohoo!" Then he shot webbing from his webshooters.'my name is Kevin Brown and this is how i spent my summer vacation.

I can it up in one spectacular word, Spiderman.' He then jumped off the building and yelled "woohoo!" He then heard a bank alarm go off, so he swung into action. He swung to a flag pole to get a better view of the situation. He saw two men in masks, guns, and with bags full of money. They were jumping from roof to roof to get away in a helicopter. Spiderman then said" finally some action." He then jumped over them. Then one of the thugs said " oh no its the Spiderman." Spiderman then said "that's my name don't wear it out." His spider sense then went off. The men pointed their guns at him and fired. He dodged by flipping over them. He then webbed up their guns and threw them against the wall.

The first thug charged at Spidey. Spiderman jumped over the thug and webbed him to the wall. The second thug then tried to punch Spidey. Spidey then slammed the thug on the ground and webbed him to the ground. Spiderman then said"looks like your all webbed up. The police should come and get you." The thug webbed to the ground then started smirking. Spidey then noticed this and his spider sense went off. He then turned around to see the helicopter that the thugs were getting in. The helicopter then started shooting machine guns. He backflipped to dodged and then webbed up the rotors.

the helicopter then started failing. Spiderman then jumped of the roof and webbed the helicopter to the building.' I'll let the police handel it' he thought. He then swung away to his house. He then changed out of his costume, so he was back to being Kevin Brown. He then took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went to sleep for the first day of school tomorrow.

TIME SKIP  
Kevin woke up at 6AM and got dressed. He then ate breakfeast and went to school. When he got there his friend Richard Priest came up to him. Richard has brown hair, brown eyes, and snow white skin. He wore a black and white hoodie, black pants, and and white sneakers. Kevin said"What's up dude " Richard then said "sup." Once the bell started ringing they went to class. kevin and richard had become best friends as of last year. then his friend owen came up and started a conversation. owen has jet black hair, hazel brown eyes, and fair skin.

after they talked they then continued and walked to class.

I hope this good because its my first story. Leave your comments. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2; ELECTRO BEGINS**

don't own spider man.

when kevin first got to school he went to his locker on the 4th floor. then he went to put his things in his locker. !SPIDER SENSE! Kevin then turned around to find his best friend izzy trying to sneak up on him. Her name is isabelle daily. She has dirty blond hair, has the bluest eyes you have ever seen. she also has fair white skin. "i hate that you're not easy to scare" said izzy. kevin then says" well you know how it is." Izzy then looks around to see nobody around them and then says out loud "i hate spider sense." (izzy knows kevin is spider man she found out on accident, but that is a story for another time.)

"yeah it is kind of unfair" says kevin. Izzy then says" what did you do last night." "I got a cat out of a tree, stopped grand theft bike and stopped a robbery" kevin answered. then they started to walk to their first period class which was english. In the hallway they didn't see a girl with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes getting picked on. The girl's name was Emily smith. The bully was calling her all kinds of names. She ran way crying her eyes out.

TIMESKIP

When the school day ended all the students left to go home." You want to go to the cafe with me to go hang out with our friends" Kevin asked. Izzy said "sure". They both started walking in the direction of the cafe. Emily was trying to leave the school but she got caught up with some mean girls. they were saying a bunch of names about her. calling her ugly. She then ran crying her eyes out. She wanted to hind from the world she ran from them to the new oscorp power plant. This plant was using bio electricity for powering the city. The bad thing about this plant was that it is not up to regulation. the catwalks were rusty and there were open cables everywhere. when emily was walking along one of the catwalks it gave way and to try to stop falling she grabbed one of the open cables and was electrocuted. she then let go a fell it to a container with a bunch o electric eels. They started attacking her and bitting this ended the tanks exploded.

Emily was on the ground knocked out, but her appearance had changed significantly. she had snow white hair and electric blue eyes.

I hoped you enjoyed the story. this is my first chapter in a long time. please review if you have any suggestions of the story could be any better

see you all again true believers.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: a shocking encounter**

Kevin and izzy both arrived at the cafe at both sat down and there friends came over. this cafe was more of a teen hangout, and the owner really didn't care because it racked in bank. Izzy was hanging out with her friends Ashely. Ashely has black hair and brown eyes and fair skin. Kevin was hanging out with richard and owen.

Ashely and Izzy were away from kevin and his friend. Ashely then asked Izzy "when are you going to tell him?" izzy then said quickly " what are you talking about." ashely then asked " im talking about Kevin. When are you going to tell him you like him?" " i don't know." said izzy. ashely then said " don't keep him waiting."

the night went on with them having the time of their lives Meanwhile Emily had woken up and was walking around the city. As she was walking she touched a car and all the cars in the area went off. she then keep walking towards the city. She kept walking until she was at the cafe there she saw the people that were making fun of her was so angry . She was so livid that she accidently shot some electricity out of her hands.

people saw this and started running and screaming. Emily was scared and confused. people were pointing and screaming at her she then shot some electricity st a car and it went flying at the cafe Kevin and Izzy were in. Inside the cafe Kevin looked at Izzy and she waved at him and she waved back. Izzy then started walking towards him. **!SPIDER SENSE!** everything kind of became black and time seemed to be moving in slow motion. the oly thing that was lit up was Izzy. kevin then sprinted towards her and tackled her to the ground just as the car flew in through the window. Everyone in the cafe started running and screaming.

Kevin then dragged Izzy out of the cafe. they the ran down an alley. Kevin then took the suit out the bag and said to Izzy " just run and get to safety." Izzy then said as she was running away " do your super thing and be careful." Kevin then shouted back 'I always am." Kevin then suited up and jumped on top of the roof to see the girl causing havoc. He saw she was about to shock 2 girls who were cowaring. he then shot a web line and swung over. Kevin said as he is swinging over " hey sparky let me socket it to ya." he then kicks the electric girl away. The 2 girls run while giving their thanks.

the electric girl stands up and looks at spider man and yells " you're just like all the rest. When spider man jumps at her she shot an electric blast that caught him of guard and sent him flying back. He then held his head while he was on his back. **SPIDER SENSE!** Kevin then did a off the ground flip to avoid the next blast coming at him."Is that all you got electra" said spider man joking. Spider man then flipped over her and punched her to the ground . spider man then said "while i don't like hitting girls i'll make an ecception."

Spider man then got a closer look at the girl's face 'Emily' he thought . He then let down his guard and Emily then saw a power line and went into it and zipping away. The people that were hiding durning the fight came out and police cars were heard in the distance. Spider man then took this as his que to leave. he shot a web and zipped away. As he was web swinging away he thought how did emily become like that.'

here is it i hope you all are in enjoying this story

leave and review

see you all later.


End file.
